tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TMNT: New Animated Adventures Issue 2
TMNT: New Animated Adventures Issue 2 is the second of the IDW Publishing of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic books. Plot The Ninja Turtles must stop Snakeweed from turning everyone in New York City into plant mutants. Plot Synopsis The story starts out with Leo and the rest of the Turtles watching an everlasting marathon of Space Heroes. Suddenly, the TV power goes off, which all the Turtles but Leo enjoy. Meanwhile, Donnie goes out to an alley to try to fix the power, but a storm is preventing him, which makes Leo furious. After Master Splinter lectures Leo about the harmony of nature, the TV power suddenly comes back, with Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe reporting a scene of New York City being taken over by monstrous-sized roots and plants. The Turtles make their way to the scene. While the Turtles and April are looking around at the plant attack, they discover the return of Snakeweed and his pods that he used to stuff people in sitting around the road. They rescue the citizens inside, only to find out they have lots more to save. But all of the sudden, Snakeweed starts to attack from around the corner! While the Turtles fight the monster, April tries to grab hold of the news camera, but before she could say anything, she was chased off by Gambe. Still trying to chase down Snake, the Turtles discover what Snakeweed's plan was: to turn everyone in the city into more plant monsters like him by using spores. Donnie goes with Raph to destroy the flower bud, while Leo and Mikey set off to destroy Snakeweed. Donnie and Raph smash their way through the lobby, but then realize they're being chased up by a long, heavy root to the top of the building. Leo and Mikey make their way through the Central Park forest, finding Snakeweed. Meanwhile, Raph and Donnie see the bud, but Donnie is pretty sure that they probably shouldn't try to bother the flower bud. While having failed attempts of defeating Snakeweed, Leo remembers what Master Splinter has said to him earlier. So they both splash Snake in the face with mud and swim off into the pond. The bud is hit, causing it to bloom more larger and stronger. Don and Raph quickly act and cover the bud with a torn up sheet. Leo and Mikey bravely tie Snakeweed up to a tree, letting nature take it's course by letting lighting strike and destroying the remains of the mutant. Later that night, the reception on the TV is back, but Leo will let his brothers watch TV instead of watching the once-in-a-year Space Heroes marathon. Leo sits and meditates with his sensei, trying to block out the rambunctious clatter of his brothers fighting over what to watch on television. Trivia *April's term "This is April O'Neil for channel six news!" is a reference to the 80's TMNT series where April O'Neil was the news women for channel six news. *This comic was partly remade in the TV episode The Creeping Doom. Category:IDW Comic Book Characters Category:Merchandise Category:Real World Category:Books